hurtworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Basic Guide
Currently there should always be a server running that can be connected to by clicking "Join Server" Default keys: escape - toggle console / main menu F1 - toggle console F2 - toggle first person/ 3rd person WASD - move C - crouch E - use L Shift - sprint Tab - inventory screen V - proximity based voice chat (need a mic for this to work) Enter/Return - in game chat Esc - Menu Basic instructions: Hit shiny rocks / logs on the ground with axe to gather resources Press tab to open inventory Press the handcrafting button Craft a workbench Equip it (put in bottom bar and use 1-8 to select or mousewheel) Look at ground and click to place Can also make armor and weapons to hunt other people with. Campfires are essential. Make one early to survive the cold. usew it to cook your meats as well as to smelt iron. ( you will need coal in there to get it hot enough to smelt iron ) Craft an ownership stake to claim your territory. This will ensure other players cant interact within this area. ie they wont be able to build here. You can add friends to your ownership stake allowing you to both build and share resources. *Tip. Think about where you place your ownership stake. If someone mananges to get into your base they could potentially add themselves to the stake and remove the owner..... There is a variety of wildlife that are useful for gaining various resources. Hunger and cold are going to be the biggest factors in regards to your survival for the first few nights....And the occasional grouchy Bor. Players will often find that the most dangerous areas of Hurtworld are well worth exploring, so gear up! Items Wood Log - Driftwood/Wood Logs/Dead Trees Tree Bark - Wood Logs and Dead Trees Stone - Green-grey rocks and Flint laying on ground Flint - Green-grey rocks and Flint laying on ground Clay - Tan rocks Limestone - Tan rocks Coal - BrownBlack rocks Animal Tendon - Dead Shigi Animal Fat - Dead Bor Leather - Dead Shigi/Bor/Tokar Crude Coolant - Harvested from Pitcher Plants Ash - Raw Steak that has cooked too long Amber - Random drop from mining any rock Earth Magnet - Random drop from Flint laying on ground Items Wood Log - Driftwood/Wood Logs/Dead Trees Tree Bark - Wood Logs and Dead Trees Stone - Green-grey rocks and Flint laying on ground Flint - Green-grey rocks and Flint laying on ground Clay - Tan rocks Limestone - Tan rocks Coal - BrownBlack rocks Animal Tendon - Dead Shigi Animal Fat - Dead Bor Leather - Dead Shigi/Bor/Tokar Crude Coolant - Harvested from Pitcher Plants Ash - Raw Steak that has cooked too long Amber - Random drop from mining any rock Earth Magnet - Random drop from Flint laying on ground Tools Flint Hatchet Workbench Stone Pickaxe Iron Pickaxe Titranium Pickaxe Mondinium Pickaxe Ultranium Pickaxe Iron Axe Gold Axe Construction Hammer Beacon Ownership Stake Torch Materials Wood Plank Weak String Weak String Strong String Gasoline Concrete Ammo Arrow Arrow Bullet Bullet Bullet Bullet Weapons Wood Bow Hunting Bow Bow of Punishment Bolt Action Rifle Assault Rifle C4 Gear Backpack Basic Pants Shitty TShirt Brown TShirt Gray TShirt Green TShirt White TShirt Poo TShirt Dirty Doubleshirt Dirtyer Doubleshirt Brown Sneakers Basic Boots Warm Jeans Gray Sneakers Beanie Beanie2 Beanie3 Rubber Boots Rubber Gloves Gas Mask Chemsuit Jacket Chemsuit Pants Gray Winter Jacket Red Winter Jacket Hair EmoHair HairColor2 HairColor3 Vehicles Goat Builder Machines Campfire Storage Locker Blast Furnace Fridge Automatic Drill Wildlife Shigi (Rabbit) Bor (Boar) Tokar (Idk wtf it is)